Dead Bort
Written by KittyKittenton. This is a parody of Dead Bart. Please no hate comments. "What the heck" is kinda acceptable... You know how kittylover75 has a weird way of counting all her episodes? She refuses to count a couple of them, making the amount of episodes inconsistent. The reason for this is a lost episode from season 1 of Andreanna's Adventures. Finding details about this missing episode is difficult, no one who was working on the show at the time likes to talk about it. From what has been pieced together, the lost episode was written entirely by Andreanna Carver. During production of the first season, she started to act strangely. She was very quiet, seemed nervous and morbid. Mentioning this to anyone who was present results in them getting very angry, and forbidding you to ever mention it to her. I first heard of it at an event where Mekayla Costilla was speaking. Someone in the crowd asked about the episode, and she simply left the stage, ending the presentation hours early. The episode's production number was 7G01, the title was Dead Andreanna. The episode labeled 7G01, "Her Majesty", was made later and given Dead Andreanna's production code to hide the latter's existence. In addition to getting angry, asking anyone who was on the show about this will cause them to do everything they can to stop you from directly communicating with Andreanna Carver. While I went with my kids to go Trick-or-Treating, I saw Andreanna and managed to follow her after she got candy from a store, and eventually had a chance to talk to her alone as she was walking to another building. She didn't seem upset that I had followed her, probably expected a typical encounter with an obsessive fan. When I mentioned the lost episode though, all color drained from her face and she started trembling. When I asked her if she could tell me any details, she sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Andreanna grabbed a piece of paper, wrote something on it, and handed it to me. She begged me never to mention the episode again. She walked to a man who looked like he was in his 50's (maybe her father/guardian) and went away. The piece of paper had a website address on it, I would rather not say what it was, for reasons you'll see in a second. I entered the address into my browser, and I came to a site that was completely black, except for a line of yellow text, a download link. I clicked on it, and a file started downloading. Once the file was downloaded, my computer went crazy, it was the worst virus I had ever seen. System restore didn't work, the entire computer had to be rebooted. Before doing this though, I copied the file onto a CD. I tried to open it on my now empty computer, and as I suspected, there was an episode of Andreanna's Adventures on it. The episode started off like any other episode, but had very poor quality animation. The first act was fairly normal, but the way the characters acted was a little off. Bob (Andreanna's dad) seemed angrier, Cutie (Andreanna's mom) seemed depressed, Duke (her brother) seemed anxious, and Andreanna seemed to have genuine anger and hatred for her parents. The episode was about the Carver family going on a plane trip, near the end of the first act, the plane was taking off. Andreanna was fooling around, as you'd expect. However, as the plane was about 50 feet off the ground, she broke a window on the plane and was sucked out. At the beginning of the series, Andreanna had an idea that the animated style of the world of kittylover75 represented life, and that death turned things more realistic. This was used in this episode. The picture of Andreanna's corpse was barely recognizable, they took full advantage of it not having to move, and made an almost photo-realistic drawing of her dead body. Act one ended with the shot of her corpse. When act two started, Bob, Cutie, and Duke were sitting at their table, crying. The crying went on and on, it got more pained, and sounded more realistic, better acting than you would think possible. The animation started to decay even more as they cried, and you could hear murmuring in the background. The characters could barely be made out, they were stretching and blurring, they looked like deformed shadows with random bright colors thrown on them. There were faces looking in the window, flashing in and out so you were never sure what they looked like. This crying went on for all of act two. Act three opened with a title card saying one year had passed. Cutie, Bob, and Duke were skeletally thin, and still sitting at the table. There was no sign of Sarah. They decided to visit Andreanna's grave. Binton was completely deserted, and as they walked to the cemetery the houses became more and more decrepit. They all looked abandoned. When they got to the grave, Andreanna's body was just lying in front of her tombstone, looking just like it did at the end of act one. The family started crying again. Eventually they stopped, and just stared at Andreanna's body. The camera zoomed in on Bob's face. According to summaries, he tells a joke at this part, but it isn't audible in the version I saw, you can't tell what he was saying. The view zoomed out as the episode came to a close. The tombstones in the background had the names of every Andreanna's Adventures guest star on them. Some that no one had heard of in 2036, some that haven't been on the show yet. All of them had death dates on them. For guests who died since, like Michael Jackson and George Harrison, the dates were when they would die. The credits were completely silent, and seemed handwritten. The final image was the Carver family on their couch, like in the intros, but all drawn in hyper realistic, lifeless style of Andreanna's corpse. A thought occurred to me after seeing the episode for the first time, you could try to use the tombstones to predict the death of living AA's guest stars, but there's something odd about most of the ones who haven't died yet. All of their deaths are listed as the same date. On Andreanna Carver's birthday, I saw her. Her face looked like she had crippling depression. She hugged me and said these words: "I'm sorry if I broke your heart and dreams." My heart wasn't broken, but my dreams were. She stopped hugging me, and the same man that she went to came to me and asked her, "Is that your boyfriend?" Andreanna smacked his arm. "Papaw!" she hissed. Wait, that was her grandfather? Andreanna gave me a piece of paper. It was a drawing of her in Anime style. "Keep it," she told me. I had crippling depression and anxiety. Andreanna would usually come to my house and speak. One time, she even talked me out of commiting suicide. Every night, I'd wake up with scratches. Everytime Andreanna came to my house, she'd look sadder and sadder. One day, she stopped coming. A letter was sent to me. It said: "I'm sorry." She commited suicide. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes